Awakening the Spirit
by firesenshi
Summary: The intruder appears in the visions of the Rei (Sailormars), Princess of Mars. Although she shows nothing but distrust for the trespasser, she can't help but be intrigued with the blue-eyed stranger -- the General from the Far East -- Jadeite.
1. Prologue

Awakening the Spirit  
Prologue  
  
Hino Rei's name as a Princess here is Enyalis Rei. As Serenity is a corruption of Selene,   
the goddess of the Moon, so is Enyalis a corruption of Enyalios, one of the other names of Ares/Mars,   
the god of war.  
  
  
The setting here is in the Silver Millenium. Rei's character is largely based on the manga and not the  
anime. So therefore, she is as shown in the manga -- beautiful, fiery, gifted and very aloof to men.   
  
  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


	2. Awakening the Spirit - Chapter 1

Awakening the Spirit  
Chapter 1  
  
The day she was born, they gave her the name, Enyalis Rei, from that of her guardian star and from the light   
that dwelt in her aura. Even as a child, it seemed quite certain that Enyalis Rei would possess the gift in her   
psyche and the prowess to hold the fire of Mars on her hand.Besides, she is the Spirit of Mars.   
  
***********************  
  
"How about another round, Princess?"   
"No."   
"Get another set of arrows--"   
"--No!" She threw her bow to the ground. "I just want to rest now."   
"This is the fifth time in a row you have missed the target.It is not like you, Princess."   
But Enyalis just tossed her hair without even turning back at the bewildered maiden behind her. Phobos could   
have protested.She was her guardian ever since the Princess was born, but now she was thinking whether she was   
also destined to hold up to this kind of temper.Her twin, Deimos, helped to pick up Enyalis's bow.   
"She probably had another vision," Deimos said.   
Phobos shrugged and sighed."I understand."   
Enyalis continued to display her indifference as she entered the palace. Its halls had been quiet and cold for a   
long time. It didn't greet her or comfort her today.   
But the Princess did not have any vision.She considered this a blessing. At some points, she would wake up and   
find herself despairing to know the answers to her dreams. They were all preludes to bad omens and she was the   
most unfortunate of all. Seeking answers through the sacred fire as if everything was within her.   
Today, the Princess of Mars was simply exhausted, and she felt that no one would understand that.She did not   
wish to entertain   
anyone's opinion on her feelings anyway.   
"Aren't you going to prepare yourself, Princess?"   
The Princess was half-startled as she searched for the familiar voice of her guardian.Phobos and Deimos were   
both standing in the doorway.   
"Prepare myself for what?" she asked.   
"You're going to the Moon," one of them said."Queen Serenity has called on you."   
"Why? The Princess hasn't done anything clumsy again, didn't she?" she asked irritatingly.Or did she?   
Phobos and Deimos looked at each other and smiled. "Well, no," one of them answered."But the other senshi   
will be there, too. It must be an important meeting. You will leave two weeks from now."   
Enyalis tossed her hair again and nodded. There was no mistake and her guardians felt it, too.The look of irritation   
on their Princess was too evident.This was one of the real feelings that she did not wish to hide.She turned her back   
on them again and proceeded to walk away.   
"Don't forget that you are sworn as a protector of Princess Serenity," one of them warned her.   
Enyalis stopped."Protector, yes! But I am not her baby sitter."   
  
***********************  
  
I know I had slept troubled...but what am I doing walking on this land? But now I realize. From this distance, I   
can see the castle draped in a bit of mist. It was so far away. So I ran. Only, it seemed that I won't reach it. Either I was going   
far away from it, or it was going away from me.Then, I sensed a presence behind me.I can't see his face. He was walking   
nearer and nearer to me.Who is he?   
Who is he?   
"Intruder!" The Princess of Mars was stunned as she uttered the word and found herself in bed.The sun was shining its   
faint rays over the plains.She looked out from her window and became paranoid of her vision. It looked so real, as if she felt   
that he was really near. It was the mystery of his person that astounded her, not fear. She did not know who he was yet to   
make a judgment on whether he was evil or not.   
The sacred fire didn't help.Her meditation only dampened her hopes. Something was stopping her from discovering him further.   
Feeling helpless and yet restless with the search, Enyalis Rei compelled herself to practice her attacks.   
"With all due respect, Yor Highness, your attacks are getting a little bit...sloppier today," it was Deimos who commented. The   
Princess had mistaken her for her other guardian.   
Sloppier?Enyalis did not react.She tried to control the fire from her hands until it hit a small boulder that almost crumbled on   
Deimos's face, had she not managed to get away. Her target was actually the larger boulder a far safer distance from her   
guardian, but they did not know that.   
"Weeee-ll, except for that," Deimos said.   
"I'm sorry," Enyalis apologized, her head bowed.   
"Is something bothering you, Princess?" Deimos asked. But she had not been careful about the subject."You had another vision,   
probably?"   
"No! No!" Enyalis tried to smile as she gestured with her hands. "I probably just need practice, that's all!"   
"Your Highness!Your Highness!"Phobos shouted as she ran towards them.   
"Slow down," she instructed and wondered the news that can't wait.   
"There are intruders near the castle!"   
  
***********************  
  
"What have you done now?"The taller man blamed his companion.   
"Nothing!Where have we teleported to?"   
"I don't know.But how come we don't know where we teleported to?"   
"That's right, Nephrite. We should know!"   
His green eyes and long red locks had been unmasked under the moonlight. Nephrite stared at sight a short distance from   
them. It was huge and stately. Then, he looked around him. Two moons shone above the red plains. Now, he knows where   
they are. He looked at his friend. The lights of both moons and the dark red shadows in the plains made his blonde hair appear a   
little green. It was apparent that his friend was quite engrossed at what he was seeing.   
"Mars."   
"I know," Nephrite told him.   
"Everything is monotonous. The Earth has a lot of color."   
Nephrite was surprised at the observation. "Yes, but each planet has their own distinct beauty."   
"You're right."   
"We should not forget what we came here for, Jadeite."   
"Right."   
"Do you ever wonder about the planets beyond Jupiter?"   
Jadeite walked further to survey the plains. "The homes of the Outer senshis?"   
"We have met all of them first." Nephrite knelt to study a shining rock.   
"I think we might visit them again another time."   
Jadeite stared at the huge palace. It was probably the only shining monument in the entire planet. They were safe for the   
moment. The entire time on Mercury and Venus, they managed not to be detected by the guards. He will make sure none of it   
will happen this time.   
"I'll take a look around the palace," Jadeite told his friend.   
Nephrite nodded. "Meet me here later," he said and ran north.   
Jadeite watched his friend disappear until the red dust he trampled covered his tracks. One of the guards had ran out of the   
palace. Seeing nothing in the area, he returned inside. Jadeite was safe behind the huge pillars.   
  
***********************  
  
"Hear anything of our uninvited guest?" Enyalis Rei asked her two guardians.   
Phobos and Deimos shook their heads as they faced their Princess as she sat on her own throne.   
Enyalis nodded. Her vision was correct again. And the only way she would know who the intruder is and for what purpose is by   
meeting this intruder herself.   
"The guards are already searching for them, Your Highness," Deimos said.   
"There is not just one?" she asked.   
"A guard saw two or three, I think. He was not sure," Phobos answered.   
Two or three? But I only saw one of them in my dream.   
"Don't worry about it, Princess."   
Enyalis stood and took a step. Phobos and Deimos started to follow her. "I'd be alone in my meditation," she said.   
With that, Phobos and Deimos halted. They found it strange that their Princess would be so much troubled by a problem with   
illegal trespassers. This would certainly not be a big problem for her.   
But Enyalis left with a most uncertain look on her face. She was walking fast and with difficulty dragging the long skirt of her   
gown. She reached the empty halls, making sure that no one was there and changed into something more suitable for a hunt.   
The short skirt only reached to her thighs, but the senshi fuku might alarm an intruder who might not be an enemy. She ran   
immediately to the exit. Only the faint picture of the intruder was left in her memory. He is near. That would be enough to search   
for him.   
  
***********************  
  
Nephrite's communicator lighted. It was Kunzite. He had called in the midst of Nephrite's wanderings.   
There were only few Mars citizens that he had met and they had not recognized him as an intruder.   
"Kunzite-san?"   
"On what planet are you now?"   
"Mars. Its citizens are friendly and hospitable. No wars or anything unpleasant in the past years."   
"And Jadeite?"   
"Surveying the palace. He'll take care of himself. I'll meet him there later."   
"Good. You should be back soon. We should meet Queen Serenity later in the week."   
"Okay."   
Nephrite wondered why his companion had not called him. They should be leaving with their full report soon. He got on his   
way to meet his friend.   
  
***********************  
  
Jadeite waited for his friend in the place they had agreed on earlier. There was nothing unusual or unpleasant. He even   
managed to see the throne himself with no singular individual there. Not even a soul that tended near it. In the middle was a   
small prop that fueled a fire that blazed mightily. Its smoke reaching to the roof.   
He had seen guards and nobles around the palace. But nothing amazed him at all. The only thing that bothered Jadeite was   
that Nephrite was late and they have to teleport soon.   
However, he felt a presence coming. The guards must be leaving for their routine check again. Jadeite was expeditious in getting   
out of their view. He had hidden behind the great pillars again. This was safe and good. He could be able to see the guards without   
himself being seen.   
Enyalis emerged out of the palace, running and unaware that she was being watched. She stopped to survey the familiar   
surroundings.   
Nothing. She had almost circled the entire palace grounds on which the intruders were said to be. But this was the last point   
and would not accept that her search would be fruitless. So she was willing to try again and began to walk cautiously trying to   
look for whoever unpleasant stayed on the plains of Mars.   
Jadeite stood in awe in his hiding place, moving a little uncomfortably from his pillar while he watched her walking. He was able   
to see clearly how the wind had caught the strands of her dark hair and fell smoothly to her waist. The faint glimmer of the moons   
was enough to reveal the purple highlights of her hair. He wanted to see if she did look as charming as she was from this distance.   
It was too soon to tell. Even steadily graceful as she moved. Jadeite found himself instantly curious about her. Now, he felt better   
that Nephrite was late.   
Enyalis, in the meantime, had perceived that the uncommon presence could still be in her grounds. It could probably be coming   
from the opposite direction from where she was walking. That was very doubtful, but she wasn't really sure. No, it is this way.   
No, that! What has she got to lose choosing either?   
She had chosen the opposite direction from where he stood. Jadeite had made an effort to move closer, and with much difficulty.   
But she was moving out of his view!   
"Huh?" Enyalis was distracted by her own gift. She was wrong. The impetus of her psyche was now pressuring her back to the   
other way. She looked back at the direction of the palace and ran to meet the intruder.   
"Who are you?" she shouted.   
Jadeite was aware that he had been spotted. This was to be the first time in his entire career. Unluckily for him though that Mars   
had a resident clairvoyant and she had dreamt about his illegal presence even before. He worried that the raven-haired beauty   
might call the guards and that might be the end of him.   
Enyalis slowed to a pace when she had seen him coming out from one of the pillars. The soft tinges of sunlight caused an even   
darker shadow to fall on his face, but she recognized the figure that was the silhouette in her dreams. She was surprised when   
she saw his face as he stepped into the light. He was taller than she expected. And she could not help but deny sensing some   
gentleness on her intruder. "Who are you?" she asked again.   
Jadeite noticed the battle stance from his, well, interrogator. He was thinking of ways to stall time while he studied her pose.   
He was immediately outspoken by her words.   
"Who are you?" she was backing a little as Jadeite was walking further.   
Jadeite thought that this was the more appropriate distance for him to take a good look at her, but admitted that the   
circumstances were far, far inappropriate. Had he not seen for himself, he wouldn't have aptly decided that he had been right all   
along and probably underestimated her unfairly. In front of him was an ever remarkable face with piercing dark eyes that were a   
darker purple from the highlights on her hair, and even lovelier when she is angry. "I can't discuss the reason for now," he told her.   
"But we shall let it know to your ruler--"   
"--I'll let her know," Enyalis interrupted.   
"I'm sorry. I can't." Jadeite answered sternly.   
"Why not? Are you planning anything--"   
"--No! That's not our intention!"   
"Then, tell me who you are and where you come from!"   
Having seen her stance, he prepared himself for an attack. "I'm sorry I can't," Jadeite told her wearily.   
Enyalis was at a loss again on whether she should attack. She was so unsure of the right action and still she sensed that he did  
mean what he was saying. But should he be trusted? She wasn't especially keen on judging this man by his appearance.   
Or why shouldn't she be the same with any man? Why be different with this stranger? She had learned early in life that she   
should not trust anyone easily. No matter that the stranger was not the monster she expected him to be.   
Jadeite dodged the attack successfully. He was a far distance away from the fire she released. Magnificent! he thought.   
She's very strong!   
Quickly, she raised her finger and directed the fire to him. He disappeared and dodged it again. The fire was now in her hands   
and sure that she would hit her target surely, but he had leapt farther and had missed it. Jadeite, in the meantime, did not   
wish to counter her attacks thinking that he could not blame her for perceiving him as a threat. Besides, he thought that he   
could very well manage everything she threw.   
Nephrite had seen the fires in the air from a distance. He rushed immediately to find out whether Jadeite might have   
been trapped in some kind of hell fire. Nephrite had approached him in some sort of frenzy, as he saw Jadeite leap from   
the source of the attacks.   
"Jadeite! We should leave now!" Nephrite called.   
Enyalis stopped and saw the other intruder. And like the first, and with such a short a glance, she thought that he did   
not look anything evil at all. But an intruder, nevertheless. So she ran towards him.   
Jadeite was floating in midair and nodded at his companion. Enyalis only saw the redhead intruder strike his chest   
and disappeared.   
"I'm sorry this has happened," that was intruder's goodbye, before she saw him disappear as well.   
  
***********************  
  
"Nephrite! Jadeite! What took you so long?" Kunzite asked the two as they reappeared.   
"Jadeite here has been unruly fighting one Mars citizen," Nephrite said as he patted his friend's back. "A very beautiful   
Mars citizen!"   
"She attacked me first!" Jadeite protested. Hardly understanding how his associate had noticed the charisma of his   
attacker on such short a gaze.   
"You've met someone? Good. We'll be meeting the senshis with Queen Serenity and the delegate from Mars is already   
our enemy!" Zoisite remarked in disbelief.   
"I doubt that. It will all be in friendship and we will be there to explain." Kunzite said. "But I don't think attacking   
a citizen is good--"   
"--She attacked me first!" Jadeite repeated. "And I did not charge back."   
"Of course," Nephrite laughed. " You shouldn't attack someone like that. They're scarce!"   
"Beautiful, maybe. She has bad aim!" Jadeite smiled and walked past the other generals who seemed ready to tease.   
"Bad aim?" Nephrite asked. "Take a look at your sleeve!"   
The other generals were laughing as Jadeite looked at his sleeve. The left sleeve was fine, but a quarter of his right   
sleeve and the edges of his glove had been burnt.   
  
***********************  
  
A week has passed and Enyalis had been still far concerned with one other thing besides her meeting with the head   
of the Silver Millenium. She did not know the purpose of Queen Serenity's invitation and she didn't care, much less wonder   
about such an impromptu design that was not like Queen Serenity. Enyalis consulted the sacred fire almost every day, wishing   
to know the intruder's identity and where he came from. That was all, she told herself. I don't wish to have anything to do   
with him! She had always been curious and careful that not one in the palace, especially Phobos and Deimos must know   
about her encounter. Good or evil, Enyalis had not been sure. Although she was considering that he was really the gentleman   
he was when she met him.   
Phobos saw her Princess looking at the small fire that blazed in the middle of the room where her throne sat. What came   
to her mind was that the Princess was not just marveling at the beauty of the fire that was a gift of Mars. It stood there   
everyday when Enyalis sat to entertain friends and counselors about her kingdom and about the Silver Millenium. The fire was   
an amazing thing--being small and yet its flame was so brilliant! But as far as Phobos was concerned, the Princess saw it   
everyday and she had been bored with it. So the Princess was not just looking at it, but what is she thinking?   
"Still bothering you, Your Highness?" Phobos tapped her shoulder which startled Enyalis. She was right.   
"Ohh--what?" Enyalis managed to ask while yet recovering from her daze.   
"I don't know," Phobos answered. "The intruders escaped, but there was no harm done...Were you thinking about that?"   
"No," she lied.   
"Don't worry about it, Princess. Mars is still good and peaceful when you teleport tomorrow."   
"I am not worried," she lied again.   
Phobos left her staring at the fire. Enyalis was trying to remember the stranger's features.   
  
***********************  
  
"There is nothing in the planets that we've been to," Nephrite announced. "Nothing that would help us know about the Silver   
Millenium.   
"It would be better if we just met the senshis," Jadeite said.   
Kunzite was silent. Queen Serenity was not a threat, but not having met her guardians is puzzle to what they might do to them.   
They had already met her senshi from Uranus and Neptune, and thought that although they seemed a little distant, there wasn't   
enough discussion with them since they had to return to their duties.   
"And we haven't even studied Jupiter," Nephrite reminded. "Is that still necessary?"   
"No," Kunzite answered. "We shall meet with Queen Serenity tomorrow. Maybe we might meet the guardian senshis."  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


	3. Chance - Chapter 2

Awakening the Spirit  
Chapter 2   
CHANCE  
  
Enyalis had decided to wear the simpler lavander gown. Not that it was one of her special favorites,   
but the queen made no mention of any important occasion. She thought that the endless chiffon would drape   
around her with all the signs of mediocre taste   
in clothes. But there has to be one occasion where she garner its use. It would only be a short meeting with   
the Queen.   
Minako greeted her happily and dragged her to where the Queen and the younger Serenity was. Makoto   
and Ami had been   
there earlier and were casually seated in the middle of their chat with the Princess of the Moon.   
The Princess of Mars curtsied with the Princess of Venus. Princess Serenity was eating a number of those   
small cakes meant for the guests. This time, Serenity was more discreet with her manners and was more careful   
in carrying food to her mouth. Even if she already had four. There was a small brush of icing near her lip and Enyalis   
had meant to tell her to wipe it off, but Minako   
had grabbed her arm.   
"There has been no threat to us, if you're all wondering," Queen Serenity said. "I just need to tell you one   
important thing."   
They all followed her to the veranda where the Romanesque pillars were appropriate decorations to the view.   
The Earth was even more beautiful from this point. Princess Serenity sighed when she saw. There was some longing   
in her eyes, probably awed for the beauty of what she's seeing, as she unconsciously wiped the icing off her lip.   
"What is it, Your Majesty?" Makoto asked, her eyes fixed on the view.   
"The Earth," Queen Serenity began. "I have met its prince, Prince Endymion. It seems that they could be   
allies, but I'm not sure."   
"Is this why you called us?" Minako asked.   
Queen Serenity nodded. "I'll be meeting them again, but for now, I'd just want us to prepare for their friendship or   
for their--"   
"--Or for war," Minako continued.   
Enyalis had been looking at the Earth and insisted she had felt nothing. Queen Serenity had expressed a   
concern that she   
was unsure of, just like her concerns about the men she met. Enyalis immediately shook her head, trying to dismiss   
the idea that was in her mind for a long time. As if this scene reminded her of those two intruders. She tried to set her   
mind straight on her duty to the Silver Millenium, and what the Queen was saying had no connection to what she was   
thinking, whatsoever. None.   
Serenity wondered what was happening to her friend, who was shaking her head for no reason. She then gave   
them another topic to discuss. The entire party talked of other things besides, until each felt that they had to return to   
their castles.   
The Queen entered the palace, leaving her daughter with the senshis. They told her that they will leave in a   
little while. She   
has to be prepared for her next visitors. They would teleport and be there anytime soon.   
"I think I need to be home," Ami told her friends meekly. "I have to catch on to my reading."   
"Me, too. I have to wake up very early the next morning." Rei said.   
"To do what, Rei-chan?" Minako asked.   
"To meditate."   
"Wake up early to meditate? Is this true?" Minako's eyes widened.   
  
  
The Queen was not at all startled when the brilliance of white light appeared before her. There were four of them   
from Earth.   
She studied their faces again and smiled when they bowed before her.   
"I am Kunzite, Your Majesty," the first one said.   
"My name is Jadeite."   
"Nephrite."   
"I am Zoisite."   
  
  
"Hey, Minako. I hope you could come over again." Serenity smiled.   
Minako grinned at the invitation. "Of course!"   
"It's probably time for Ami and Rei to go," Makoto said.   
"It IS time," Rei answered irritatingly.   
  
  
Jadeite had noticed that the Princess Serenity was not with her mother. She was there when they first met. Kunzite   
monopolized the entire conversation with the Queen. There was nothing to argue, besides. The ruler of the Silver Millenium   
would soon be their   
powerful ally. But as usual, he was thinking of his encounter in Mars. He needed some air to take him out of his guilt.   
"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Jadeite interrupted. "May I take a look around your magnificent palace?"   
The Queen was a little surprised. Unknown to her was that this Earth general merely wanted to do just that and   
nothing else suspicious. Nothing like the past days he regretted. But Queen Serenity found the four void of any dishonest   
activity and wasn't at   
all hesitant to grant his request.   
Nephrite became puzzled at his friend's actions. All of them had known that he was a little troubled after their teleport from   
Mars, but Nephrite doubted that the Moon Kingdom would be a comfort to Jadeite. Jadeite was proceeding in the direction of the   
veranda in the meantime. This was the nearest exit.   
  
  
Enyalis was a little irritated that the conversation among them would take so long. She wished to go back to her castle and   
back to her usual duties. But Serenity was very cheerful that her friends had come. Too cheerful, in fact.   
"Do you think that the people from the Earth could be our enemies?" Minako asked.   
The entire party was silent for an answer. "I think they are good," Serenity's spoke that which was soft and sincere.   
Rei sighed. "We should just prepare for whoever they are."   
Makoto gazed at the Earth again. "Maybe we should meet them so we'll know."   
  
  
Jadeite entered the veranda without much noise. The door had already been open. He was not yet completely out of   
the palace, but the Earth could already be seen from his distance. The planet that he knew was even a more remarkable   
sight from this point. The Earth shone with its blue and white swirls of clouds circling magnificently. Its light gave a soft,   
pleasing glow on the veranda where the Princess Serenity stood. Now he knew why she had not been with her mother.   
There were four other women with her, each one regal and charming from where she stood.   
Could they be the senshi? he wondered. But later dismissed the idea, knowing that Kunzite did say that they could meet   
them with Queen Serenity. The Queen would be the one to introduce the guardians of the Silver Millenium, herself.   
He then proceeded to go and leave the Princess with her friends. But something told him to stop. And his instinct warned   
him at the right time, too. A familiar face. He still hasn't forgotten that incident a week ago. She had not lost the arrogant   
blush on her cheeks. And almost the same light that reflected the purple luster of her dark hair. But her eyes continued to grant   
him a conceited and enimagtic stare. He had seen those eyes, alright. She attacked him at Mars!   
He now thought that it would impolite to interrupt the conversation and approach her. He ran immediately. Maybe the Queen   
would care to introduce. His friends would know her. A friend of the Princess Serenity!   
  
  
"We should go, Serenity." Rei said. Serenity noted her tone. She was the one who wished to leave in haste most of all.   
Serenity sighed. "Very well."   
Ami had been anxious to get home, too. And only Minako was in no hurry. Makoto did not want to seem indifferent, but   
thought that it was probably the best thing to do. The four got ready to teleport.   
  
  
The Queen and her audience was startled when one of her visitors returned to her room, running excitedly. She could not deny   
the blonde gentleman's elation over a certain thing she did not know. But what could be amazing in the veranda?   
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Jadeite apologized.   
"What is it, Jadeite?" Kunzite asked, not too pleased at his instant entry at all.   
Zoisite stood and looked at his friend. The suddenly mysterious man, he thought.   
"You have some visitors, Your Majesty?" Jadeite asked.   
Queen Serenity was puzzled. "Yes," she answered. "All of you."   
Everyone was quickly puzzled, especially Jadeite. Why didn't the Queen know about her daughter's visitors? "They're out   
there, Your Majesty?" Jadeite asked.   
"What are you talking about, Jadeite?" Kunzite was a little embarassed.   
"In the veranda?" the Queen murmured. The visitors would then be her senshi! But they had left much earlier and the   
conversation with these Earth generals had been going on for some time.   
"Um...Jadeite, my friend. What are you talking about?" Nephrite asked seriously.   
Jadeite had seen their puzzled faces and must've thought he was crazy. "You have seen her," Jadeite began, and then he   
remembered that he isn't supposed to mention their trip to Mars in front of the queen.   
"I have seen her?" Nephrite's eyes widened.   
"Beautiful...Bad aim!," Jadeite said.   
Nephrite nodded and understood. Kunzite blushed as he knew who Jadeite was talking about. Zoisite wondered how "she"   
would be in the Moon Kingdom at the same time as Jadeite was, but he had no room for any logical explanation this time.   
"Jadeite is hallucinating beautiful women!" Zoisite exclaimed, putting his palm to his forehead.   
Jadeite was of course, embarassed at Zoicite's remark, while Kunzite explained that Jadeite had just remembered someone...well,   
someone. He was careful at being specific. Going to Mars in secret would be worthy of espionage and the Queen might expel   
them as enemies. Even if the truth was that they only wish to find out about the other planets. The Queen, in the meantime,  
was thinking that it would be impossible that it would be one of her senshi. Or maybe it could be her Serenity.   
"Maybe we should take a look," the Queen said. "And maybe I could introduce you to the...visitors..."   
  
  
Serenity moved a distance as she saw her friends wrap themselves in their own auras. She thought that they looked beautiful,   
just preparing for their teleport. In a few moments, they'll be gone again. Back to their castles.   
"Goodbye, minna!" she greeted in advance as hazes of blue, red, green and yellow mingled and shone before her.   
Her friends were still in the veranda when she heard some footsteps.   
  
  
"Bad aim?" Queen Serenity asked. "What does that mean?"   
"Jadeite had met someone on Earth, and they had...a..a little misunderstanding," Nephrite answered, quite embarassed.   
"Or it would be more convenient to say hallucinating about beautiful women," Zoisite said, much to Jadeite's irritation.   
"She must be really special," Queen Serenity said.   
Jadeite nodded. Some gentle gale had breezed through the opening of the veranda. It was a little strong, in fact, that the   
Queen's hair was blown up to her shoulders for a time. The Queen entered with her audience. The younger Serenity was standing,   
surprised...and alone. Kunzite and Nephrite bowed their heads in embarassment, as Zoisite chuckled a bit. Jadeite, however, could   
not hide his astonishment.   
Zoisite was probably right. It was all a hallucination. The group was all silent. The Queen, after all, was really puzzled at the young   
general but understanding to think this only as an innocent mistake.   
"Is there anything wrong?" the younger Serenity asked cheerfully.   
"I'm sorry," Jadeite bowed his head. "I thought you were someone else."   
  
  
***********************  
  
Enyalis woke up early to meditate in front of the sacred fire. Her efforts were once again futile. But she did not make this an   
issue when she came to practice shooting her arrows. She had hit the target a number of times. It would have been easier if she   
stuck to her belief that everything would be easier for her if she had given up knowing this person, who only once appeared in her   
dream. However, she later admitted to herself that she was only more curious knowing this intruder who can't be like any gentleman   
after leaving her like that. Besides, Enyalis didn't think that such a character would still exist.   
In the meantime, Jadeite could not believe that he had only been hallucinating. He had seen four other beautiful women with   
the Princess, but the Queen could not help him unless he did not mention what he was doing in Mars. (Or probably, she wouldn't   
help him even if she did know what he was doing in Mars...and Mercury...and Venus.) Zoisite had laughed about this incident a lot of   
times since he could not even provide any viable explanation. Kunzite had told him to be careful in making a scene in front of the   
ruler of the Silver Millenium. And Nephrite assured that they could probably see her again. All the more, Jadeite was planning to   
return to Mars.   
What could be her name? he thought. His mission was to tell her that they did not mean harm to her planet. She could straighten   
everything to the ruler of Mars and then the madness would stop. His guilt taken away from his chest. That was all. This was   
probably why he had been thinking of her, in the first place.   
  
***********************  
  
Enyalis had dreamt of him again. But only in the way that he stood by the pillars of her palace. She had seen his face clearly,   
this time.   
She was right. Nothing threatening was seen in his eyes, and she could see his gentle aura in her dream. She woke the   
middle of the night with the conclusion that he was too good to be true. No such man could be worthy at all, she thought this,   
if not to get over her bias. Everyone was still sleeping. It was too much to consult the sacred fire. She stood and felt something   
again. A very familiar presence. She ran immediately outside of her bedroom, still clad in her silk nightgown. She could only hope.   
It was all turning insane! she thought. She still held on to the belief that she can't possible trust this stranger that had the   
great potential to ruin her.   
Jadeite had been meaning to tell his peers of his plan. They would all understand, he thought. Nephrite would, most of all.   
He had seen her. But he wanted to spare them of the worries. Even Prince Endymion knew of this short espionage, but they all   
agreed to stop "exploring" until they have met the senshis. Queen Serenity had told them during their visit that she planned an   
introduction on another time. Now would be unsuitable. The Queen might still be having her doubts with the Earth citizens.   
Anyway, he prepared his best, making sure that the suit he wore would not have a torn or burnt sleeve. He was actually   
concerned why his hair was unruly that day. In case he would look shabby, maybe she could easily dismiss him as some kind of loon   
returning to ridicule her again. Nevertheless, he decided that now would be the time. Anything sooner could hurt their friendship   
with the Silver Millenium.   
He imagined the generals saying how crazy he was. And he would be! If he didn't have the chance to tell this woman that they   
have no intention of harming the citizens of her planet. She might have told her superior unfairly without his explanation, but this   
wasn't his real worry. To take the burden off his chest, he needed an actual confrontation.   
Jadeite clenched his fist and prepared to teleport. Mars would be his destination. Long bolts of electricity surrounded him and   
soon filled with his own aura. It only took a few moments when a flash of light changed his surroundings. He saw two moons in   
the horizon shining over the rusty-colored plains. Jadeite recognized the palace that he saw. He was a safe distance from it.   
This was the same place where he had first set foot with his comrade, Nephrite. Fortunately, the guards seem to be at rest and   
they were not guarding this patio. The giant walls were warped with a tranquil noise. He walked closer and looked at the palace.   
He was staring at the patio where the pillars stood. Now, he was thinking which entrance to break into.   
  
  
When Enyalis Rei stepped out in the halls, she made sure that she wouldn't be seen. If she will be seen, she already prepared   
an excuse. Consult the sacred fire! No one could refuse her, even if it was this late...or is it already early in the morning?   
None of her guards were guarding the halls. They were out in their shift guarding the main gates, luckily. There was no need to   
hurry, but she was running. Why hadn't she thought of this before? If she stood at the place where she found him...and   
unfortunately, dodged her attacks, she might get closer with her vibrations of knowing his identity! She was sure that this   
time her efforts would not be in vain!   
There was the huge door. She thought she saw a figure from inside through the glass. It was probably just a cloud of some sort.   
  
  
The palace is probably as huge as that of Queen Serenity's, thought Jadeite. It was almost ten or fifteen minutes walking back   
and forth, but he still couldn't think! He then felt someone rushing out of the halls into the fields. It must be one of the guards!   
But he knew his place among the pillars where he could be undetected.   
  
The Princess of Mars opened the doors and rushed out immediately. There was no one there and felt some disappointment.   
She went down the steps onto the grounds where they "fought." She felt no sensation her clairvoyant mind can trace. That was   
probably why she was disappointed.   
Jadeite, on the other hand, recognized from his place the strange coincidence. What he was looking for need not be searched!   
She went straight to him. He felt uneasy at the sight of her, and even found her more appealing in her night clothes. This would   
probably be the wrong time since he felt that he would be distracted by his own crime and not give her his important message.   
  
Enyalis had no idea that she could sense something greater than what she expected in front of the sacred fire. It only occured   
to her now that she would probably touch the pillars where he hid and find out if it would give her the same kind of impetus. So   
she approached.   
  
How did she know I was here? he thought. Closer and closer she came to his shadows. Fully distracted and innocently falling   
into his trap. He wanted her to get a little bit closer--just to make sure that she wouldn't run away before he could even explain.   
Enyalis was startled when someone grabbed her hand. But even more surprised that what she had come to seek was already   
there in front of her! So this was the catalyst that brought her here. He looks so real, right down to his solid touch...So that's   
why the vibration had been so strong.   
Jadeite immediately grabbed her hand, fearful that she might call one of the guards or even wake her sovereign. But that wasn't   
at all Enyalis's contention. Her instincts did not even consider telling her to scream! She wanted to ask him a lot of things that   
bothered her and prepared herself to bravely face him for whatever he might do.   
"Please let me explain," Jadeite whispered.   
Enyalis felt uneasy because he had his face closer to hers in order for his whisper be heard. She nodded. This should be quick!   
she thought.   
"Is everyone asleep?" he asked softly. The stranger still didn't let go of her hand.   
Enyalis nodded again. "Explain now!" she whispered back. "Who are you?"   
"I can't tell you yet," he answered, but he wished he could, if only the Earth would swiftly establish ties with the Silver Millenium.   
He'd be glad to tell her everything!   
"You are a trespasser!"   
Jadeite was ashamed at the accusation. "I'm sorry. Is the ruler asleep?"   
"Yes. But what is your business?"   
"You saw my friend and I here. We do not mean any harm to your planet. We are even seeking ties with the ruler of the   
Silver Millenium."   
"Queen Serenity...?"   
"Do you know who she is?"   
Enyalis paused. "O-our ruler...mentioned her name..."   
"I am from Earth. We are only on Mars to know more about your planet, but that is all. We will be seeking an alliance with   
Mars and other planets under Queen Serenity."   
She could detect the sincerity in his voice, but still surrendered to her old belief. She thought earlier, however, that she should be a   
little objective. Why, a corrupt nature can still hide behind a handsome face! She was sure that some man-made goblin was the   
soul behind his sharp blue eyes. And even, she added, that his subtle smile contributed to his daring countenance....this could be a   
sign of impertinence.   
Jadeite, on the other hand, was simply thankful that she allowed him to hold her and listen, and that she didn't attack.   
"All this is true? You are from the Earth?" Queen Serenity's words came to mind. She did mention the same thing as this stranger.   
But can such a man be capable of such words of honor? Maybe. Now she is confused!   
Jadeite nodded. "That is why I came back. To ensure that you will be...safe from us!"   
"I-I see."   
"I'll come back and tell you more...once this is fixed."   
"What?" Enyalis watched his lips move but didn't hear him speak.   
"I'll come back and tell you everything!" he repeated. Everything.   
Enyalis heard. He drew himself near so she could hear his words. Too near. Everything after that had only come natural and   
seemingly even in the spirit of spontaneity. He had held her hand tightly and kissed her. Not even one part of his guilt progressed   
But the girl was stunned. She had kept her eyes open as he continued to press his lips to hers, not familiar with a situation   
in which she's not likely to control. He apparently wasn't able to feel her hand's ineffectual push on his chest.   
Jadeite only stopped when he felt that there were other people coming from inside the palace. He looked at her face one   
more time, trying to take advantage of all the chance he has now. Immediately searching his brain of what he might have   
forgotten to say. Enyalis remained stationary in her place and had soon heard the footsteps.   
She looked at him and said nothing. Too surprised to speak and too concerned that her guards might see this man and   
think...what would they think? She'd rather not dwell on her emotions about it now, as she tightly clenched her fist and tried to   
think of her next action.   
Jadeite nodded and planted a short kiss on her lips again. He then moved back a step, put his hand on his chest and surrounded   
himself with his aura. And for the first time, she stirred from her place and opened her mouth in an effort to say something.   
She saw him disappear in a few moments, leaving her standing on the pavement dazed with her mouth agape and her fist still   
clenched. Without a clue of his name. She apparently forgot to ask.   
"Princess!" Her guardians called, along with some guards. They wondered what she was doing alone in this part of the palace   
in the middle of the night.   
  
  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


	4. Unknown Allies - Chapter 3

Awakening the Spirit  
Chapter 3  
UNKNOWN ALLIES  
  
Princess Serenity was unable to conceal her excitement over the forthcoming celebration. The entire castle on the   
Moon was involved in the hoopla of hasty preparations. The Moon Princess always enjoyed these parties which her   
mother seemed to often throw in extravagance. And more often than not, the Lunar castle has always been the site   
of almost every unexpected phenomenon. It will be a full day of dancing and breathtaking sprees of elegance. Serenity   
can't wait until the day after tomorrow and hopes that it will all end into a romantic evening.   
  
When the Princess of Mars heard the news, however, her thoughts turned to images of social unrest. Not that she   
didn't enjoy these parties. She does, except that she still felt strange from last week's unexpected turn of events.   
Phobos and Deimos confronted their Princess with bubbly enthusiasm about the celebration. It would be extremely   
fun, they said, except that she wasn't at all convinced.   
"What would Queen Serenity think? She would be disappointed if you were the only senshi who wouldn't be present   
there!"   
And that stirred Enyalis Rei to finally accepting the invitation. There was no other creative excuse that she could think   
of to turn it down.   
  
*************  
  
Jadeite had been putting on his cape when he spotted one of his old gloves on the bed. The edges were unevenly   
outlined with black and even had tiny specks of ash. This was the glove that narrowly escape being burned. Jadeite   
surmised that it to be unsuitable for him to use it again, but he had decided that he would still keep it. Maybe as a   
reminder of his guilt. But he simply wasn't willing to throw it away.   
In the meantime, he lost all concern for Queen Serenity's party, since she had to choose her castle as the venue for it.   
Of course she had to, but maybe the Queen could consider the eight other planets in the solar system, too.   
What was he thinking? Zoisite would probably lecture him on that nonchalant suggestion with no regard to sound   
logic at all.   
They would all probably meet the senshi today, as promised by the Queen. He planned to be polite and refined in   
front of all these Princesses, if not for the purpose of being required to greet them in friendship. Who would they   
be, and what would be special about them at all?   
Jadeite brushed his hair aside with his hand. This would do, he thought. He didn't appreciate his own image in   
the mirror. But there wouldn't be anything special tonight.   
  
*************  
"How about this one, Your Highness?"   
Enyalis Rei reclined comfortably on her cotton sofa. A number of her gowns were scattered all over the floor--the result   
of her indecision. Her guardians were perplexed that their Princess had been too concerned about what she was going   
to wear when they had to literally drag her to get dressed. But Phobos held up something that could make up her mind.   
Phobos and Deimos were delighted to see their Princess dress in the gown she chose and stepped out a stunning vision   
in her dress of taffeta. Much to her dismay, however, Enyalis Rei chose not to have any ornament in her hair since she still   
continued her feeling of indifference towards Queen Serenity's celebration. But she allowed Deimos to tie a red choker   
around her neck and that was the end of her preparation.   
The Princess of Mars teleported in a hurry. That was due in part of her guardian's concern lest Queen Serenity think their   
Princess has no interest in coming to her party. She luckily appeared outside the palace of the Moon and caught the guests   
entering in a social skirmish. It was a relief that she hadn't accidentally appeared inside the main hall, which would've made   
the center of attraction appearing suddenly in a flash of light...and late. Enyalis Rei even managed to think of teleporting   
back at the last minute, but later defied her own feelings rather than risk meeting the disappointed stares of those two back   
home. She entered the palace with increased frustration.   
  
The same could be alternately been said for Jadeite, if he just knew. The entire palace was decorated with medium   
aluminum ornaments that resemble being wrapped in spectacular silver mist, while the band played its own cool tunes.   
But he wasn't able to enjoy all this. Instead, he stood to one side of the room and watched Princess Serenity take the   
hand of Prince Endymion. He was getting very impatient with all this fancy and wished to get down to business. If only   
Queen Serenity would immediately accomplish what they came here for.   
Nephrite walked regally from across the room and came to his side. "You need to stretch your legs, my friend," he said.   
Jadeite nodded, acknowledging that his comrade had involved himself in the celebration scene earlier and danced with   
two women. Even the authoritative Kunzite joined the two later on after finishing a dance, himself. The Queen informed   
him that the guardians of the Silver Millenium would be addressed in a little while and Kunzite remarked that they should   
get together and prepare. But the other general was still lost in the crowd.   
"Jadeite." He heard Nephrite's voice break his pensive mood, accompanied with friendly pat on his shoulder. Jadeite uttered   
a low, "Huh?" and looked where Nephrite gestured to.   
  
Enyalis Rei emerged from the huge entrance with the look of quiet sadness in her eyes. She immediately searched for her   
friends in whose company her feelings would be eased, but she had only seen Serenity dancing with one of the guests. Now   
wishing that her clairvoyant pulses would work on their own so that she could locate their presence.   
  
"Isn't she the one at Mars?" Nephrite asked, his hand still pointing at the direction.   
Kunzite was astonished at what he heard and turned his eyes towards the way where 'she' is. Amazed at the sudden   
wave of coincidences, Jadeite thought that he would be again, just as Zoisite said, hallucinating but decided to look back   
at the possibility.   
"She's here?" Kunzite asked in a low tone of voice, unable to resist.   
"Who is here?" The missing general interrupted as he came to join them at the right time.   
"Her." Nephrite pointed. "The maiden who attacked us both at Mars...the brunette in red."   
Zoisite joined in his stare. "The mysterious woman with a bad aim?"   
'She' was actually walking with the same refined step of grace as Jadeite remembered. It wasn't hard not to identify those   
long dark tresses, clearly shining with traces of purple. Closer and closer, she walked. Unknown to her though, she was   
moving at a comfortable distance for their own benefit so that the generals might see Jadeite's anonymous aggressor better.   
"Well, Jadeite, my friend...she is beautiful?" Nephrite commented.   
"And you battled with her?" Zoisite asked in disbelief.   
The generals found themselves staring at the raven haired guest with manifest admiration. But until destiny plays its part,   
they looked at her not knowing that they would later realize that she lacked the timid sweetness of Ami, the strength   
and sensitivity of Makoto and the cheerful appeal of Minako. However that moment, they were merely curious men thinking   
it dubious that Jadeite didn't take advantage of the situation and instead, crossed swords with her.   
Jadeite, however, conceded that his haughty adversary was perfect. Even if he saw those same proud eyes and dauntless   
bearing. Probably because fate gave him the advantage of meeting her once, however uncomfortable the situation.   
She wore a red slip dress that appropriately wrapped her slenderly chiseled figure. And she tossed her hair seemingly in   
unconscious flirtation.   
"Well?" That was the only time his gaze was interrupted. "Maybe you should meet her." Nephrite beckoned.   
"Don't make her mad, my friend."   
"Yes," was Jadeite's only answer when he confronted Kunzite's comforting command. He then patted his comrade's back   
and returned to the scene, to which arena she conveniently disappeared into. Jadeite tried to calmly scan the entire hall for   
any traces of her, but the dance floor only erupted into an excitement of romantic couples that circled the hall and blocked   
his view.   
Is he truly mad and merely hallucinating again? He wanted to ask how she had come to the Moon Kingdom and now he   
can even ask her name. Tell her everything. Maybe, even ask her to dance. But now she is lost again. Jadeite was so furious!   
He pondered frustratingly as to which direction he might start to look.   
"We have to go now," Kunzite told his friends. A messenger of the Queen had come to their place and requested that   
they meet with her immediately.   
Jadeite calmly diverted his sight to Kunzite. He nodded in approval and tried to hide his disappointment.   
His presence was necessary. It was unthinkable that he abandon his duty for the sake of unfounded admiration.   
He should be contented, though. There would be no more cause for his impatience. He could leave as soon as he finished   
meeting the guardians of the Silver Millenium.   
  
  
  
  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


	5. Casual Encounter - Chapter 4

Awakening the Spirit  
Chapter 4  
CASUAL ENCOUNTER  
  
Enyalis Rei walked unruffled through the halls, unaware that she had lured some unabashed stares from one side   
of the hall. Her desire to search for a familiar face among the crowd disabled her psychic abilities in sensing any   
particular gaze, along with the mix of many energetic vibrations from various people in the castle. Just as she   
walked towards the other end, and not looking to where she's supposed to look, the song ended and luckily,   
so was the Princess Serenity's dance with her ebony-haired consort. She immediately carried her skirts and   
came by her side swiftly, and would've ran if it wasn't required to keep a formal pose in this gathering.   
"Serenity." She called her name as she touched the fragile shoulders.   
Her friend immediately turned her face, along with the whisk of blond hair, flowing from the two odango   
on top of her head.   
"Rei-chan..." Serenity murmured. Serenity then took her hands off from her partner's shoulders and linked   
it with her friend's hands.   
"Arigato, Prince Endymion-sama," Serenity smiled to her partner and took a short curtsey.   
Enyalis managed a short bow since Serenity's tug was briskly bringing her out of the dance floor and into   
some tangled mess of guests. She was actually amazed at how Serenity managed to struggle through a   
maze of people and rushing her feet in her long skirts--taking her to some other unknown. At last, after   
countless gentle, 'Gomen nasai,' to the people they had accidentally bumped into, she finally heard more familiar   
voices.   
"Serenity-chan! Enyalis-chan!" It was always Minako who greeted first, as she gave a victory sign to them.   
More often than not, it was the color yellow that fitted the Princess of Venus's buoyant personality and she   
appeared radiant in the gown she chose to wear. Makoto smiled at her, equally resplendent in a fitting-dress   
of green and Ami's attractiveness and demure composure shone in her light blue gown.   
The Queen was at last, relieved that her only missing senshi had arrived so she could immediately set up the   
appropriate introduction she had planned for the day and immediately sent out a servant to the other guests.   
"It is time," Queen Serenity told them.   
"Time for what?" Enyalis Rei asked, with a casual toss of her hair.   
"We are to be introduced," Makoto whispered. "To our new ally. The leaders from Earth."   
  
*********************  
  
Jadeite scanned the wave of guests consumed in the elegant social ambience, as he walked with his comrades behind   
Prince Endymion. The servant apologized that the Queen had only called on them now since the late arrival of one of her   
senshis. He gave up when they reached the center of the hall where Queen Serenity's throne sat on an elevation of steps.   
"Prince Endymion," the Queen greeted on the marble steps. "Let me now introduce--"   
The Prince nodded and acknowledged her welcome. All of the generals waited by the steps. The lone Jadeite slightly   
concealed behind Nephrite, with unconquerable resentment. His wait would be over soon.   
One of the Queen's counselors, Artemis, halted the music so that the entire party would listen to the Queen's   
presentation of all Princesses, and later, the new allies. When the entire castle succeeded in silence, he announced the   
name of the Princess of Mercury first and she stepped shyly onto the steps.   
"Princess of the fifth star, Jupiter, Her Royal Highness Makoto."   
Jadeite was astonished that he had seen both of them before at the time he was accused to be 'hallucinating beautiful   
women.' These are the senshi guardians of the Silver Millenium? His guess was all the more proven when the blonde   
noblewoman that he also seen with the Princess Serenity, addressed as the Princess of Venus entered the royal stage.   
He had been right all along! He had seen them all before! At the veranda where the Earth provided a magnificent shadow   
on their solemn faces! But his heart raced all the more that he was then left with one--one serious overriding possibility   
he was sure not to have forgotten. One more thing that was left to be proven....   
"Princess Enyalis Rei, ruler of Mars."   
His fellow generals fortunately remained with their regal composure when Jadeite's raven-haired opponent reappeared,   
as if they knew nothing. Except that Zoisite gave a short gasp. There she was. The cause of his impatience. Jadeite   
steadily tried to overcome his emotions. And he, having already known her name, continued to exhibit a serious look,   
lest she think that he isn't a gentleman. Enyalis Rei...he repeated in his thoughts, as Prince Endymion prepared to make   
his own introduction.   
  
  
*********************  
  
The Princess of Mars grimaced at the presentation, thinking it was like a pageant of some sort when all that should   
happen was an introduction to those leaders from Earth. But she curtsied politely in front of the Queen Serenity and her   
daughter beside her. She was surprised that she was the last to be called, since this was not the usual order. As if   
Artemis deliberately made her feel that she was the late Princess. However, the guests had seen how the seemingly   
defiant Princess of Mars take her place among the rest and proceeded in an applause.   
"Your Highness." She recognized the younger Serenity's fine looking partner. "Let me introduce to your kingdom, the   
generals of Earth."   
Enyalis looked at the first stately noble with long platinum hair that reached to his shoulders. The Prince announced   
that his name was Kunzite, and took a bow after mentioning his name. She panned her gaze to his other associates,   
examining them one by one. Next to him was the charming general whose hair was bound in a ponytail...   
"General Zoisite...General Nephrite..."   
The last name she heard belonged to the tall, handsome general with auburn hair, but the last stood partly hidden   
behind him. The only one among them who kept his blonde locks short. And seriously engaged in a thoughtful glance with   
those sharp eyes...why, that semblance was enough to make her think. What is he doing here?   
"...And General Jadeite. Far Eastern Command officer," the Prince ended his introduction, to which the last general took   
his cue to step into the foreground and bow in front of the Queen and Princess Serenity as the others before him.   
And there for him to be seen in front, side by side with the others. And Enyalis, slowly understanding the inevitable,   
just now recognized what he had just done. The same he did before...stepping from behind the pillars, and out of the   
shadows to be recognized....   
Enyalis Rei gasped. Minako looked at her and tried to understand her friend's surprise. The audience again applauded   
after the last general's name was called. The Princess of Mars stood still on the marble steps, reeling at the very last   
introduction.   
  
Because at last, her intruder had a name.   
  
  
  
  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


	6. Meeting - Chapter 5

Awakening the Spirit  
Chapter 5  
MEETING  
  
The celebration had only begun. All the bewilderment and perplexity shared by both guardian and general   
were only preludes to what is still unknown. After the important introduction, the new allies in front of   
Queen Serenity bowed to each other. The party resumed briefly after that, since the younger Serenity   
was getting impatient.   
Enyalis Rei was first to step down the marble steps. After all, that was the only protocol required of her.   
The Princesses then gathered together to one side and immediately engaged in a healthy conversation.   
Serenity wished to join her friends, but had willingly succumbed to Endymion's invitation. The Princess   
of Venus was first to gush about their new friends from Earth.   
"Did you take a look at all of them?" she asked, without taking the hearts off her eyes.   
Makoto nodded happily and smiled. "They all seem nice."   
"Nice?" Minako shook her head in shock. "But, Mako-chan, they're handsome!"   
Makoto uttered a gentle sigh and smiled at her, a little dumbfounded. "What do you think, Ami-chan?"   
The Princess of Mercury coyly nodded her head.   
"You shouldn't make instant conclusions, Minako. You don't even know them." The three were shocked   
at the Princess of Mars's blunt statement.   
"Rei-chan..." Minako sighed.   
  
Immediately after the generals stepped down from the steps, Kunzite obliged himself to counsel the   
erring general.   
"That was the Princess of Mars, Jadeite." Kunzite admonished having yet to recover from the shock   
of the discovery. "You had attacked the Princess of Mars!"   
Jadeite reeled at his friend's grave allegation, even repeating things that he already knew. Did he not   
wish to straighten things?   
"I shall talk to her," he said seriously. Kunzite left with stark amazement and worry. But from the time  
Jadeite saw her walk through the halls, talking with her was already part of his plan. He looked at   
Enyalis Rei from across the room. What could she be thinking? He could not tell her true expression.   
He has to get a little closer to find out. Jadeite initiated a step--   
"Dance with her, Jadeite." Nephrite commanded.   
Huh? Jadeite was surprised, but Nephrite only succeeded in delaying his task.   
Nephrite looked beyond the halls where the statuesque princess with pink cheeks and whose cinnamon   
tendrils were bound in a high ponytail, casually left the group. His eyes followed where she slowly took her   
steps, mindful of the direction she chose.   
"Dance with her," Nephrite threatened as he started to walk towards the princesses. "Or I will." He smiled   
and left.   
Jadeite instantly concealed his anger when he learned that his own comrade would foil his own plan.   
Nephrite was already halfway towards her! That fueled him to walk briskly and immediately to overtake   
Nephrite, if only there was room to run! Nephrite glanced from his peripheral vision and smiled once again   
at his success. Jadeite stopped in surprise, however, when he realized that his friend took a sharp turn....   
  
Much to Enyalis Rei's dismay, her friends would not listen. The hand of destiny would ensue, but for that,   
she had no concern at all. After Makoto left, her last words being that she would only get a drink, she had   
no idea that the Princess of Jupiter would not return. And all the more when the earnest-looking general with   
long platinum blonde hair came by their side. Kunzite looked at Enyalis Rei closely with a mask of worry,   
understanding whether she was still Jadeite's antagonist. He then formally asked the Princess Minako to   
dance. If the Princess of Mars knew Minako, she would...well, very much oblige!   
"Ask me to dance?" Minako asked in the most cheerful, high-toned voice. She then shut her eyes and   
coughed. "I'd love to," shifting in a demure, formal tone.   
But as she was to give her hand to the handsome general, Enyalis Rei grabbed her arm and took   
her aside for a serious talk. "Minako, how can you trust him?" she whispered angrily.   
"But Rei-chan...it's only a boy!" Minako answered naively and grinned.   
Enyalis Rei knew that Minako was, of course, referring to her...distrust of men. If only she could tell her   
friend of her previous encounter, then Minako would probably understand! But the fact that she had been   
kissed by someone like him...and twice...when she didn't know who he was... Well, that would certainly be   
more than news, even to Makoto who would usually understand such impromptu romanticism, though that was   
hardly the case. However, pulling Minako away was an inevitable failure and Enyalis Rei saw her dance away   
gracefully in the blonde general's arms. And just then, she saw Makoto whisk away elegantly at the arms of   
yet another handsome general, Nephrite, with the wavy auburn tresses. It was as if everyone was involved in   
some sort of conspiracy!   
  
"Enyalis Rei..." Jadeite humbly asked, finally mentioning her name.   
The Princess of Mars could not hide her surprise when he finally appeared in her presence and even had the   
audacity to ask her to dance. "Ami-chan..." she turned weakly to her friend.   
Ami, of course, didn't object and even persisted that she go. "I'll be fine," she assured...unfortunately.   
And even that Enyalis Rei's emotions struggled within her, she had no choice but to put her hand in his. Jadeite,   
although he saw that she needed more persuasion with that look of uncertainty, was contented that he now held   
the Princess of Mars and leading her to the dance floor. The band just started another tune, and he felt fortunate   
that he could monopolize her company for one whole song.   
And as he put one hand on her waist, Enyalis became a little uneasy at the gesture. But she raised her head to   
him confidently, so that her kind partner wouldn't know that she isn't used to such intimacy. Even and especially   
that night when he came back to her patio. But her sight to project on his calm eyes only made her cheeks burn.   
Jadeite, however, continued to gently put her hand on his broad shoulder and she watched the same trespasser   
link his other hand in hers.   
From behind his shoulder, she saw the last general by the lone Princess of Mercury, and was actually relieved   
that Ami already had some company. She was thankful that he seemed pleasant. Maybe it was his charming face   
that made him look less serious than the others. She saw Ami blush as he took her hand. Everyone looks happy,   
actually, she admitted as she saw the beautiful couple stride on the dance floor. But if he does anything bad to   
her, he can be sure I'll be the first to strike...that sinister man....   
In the meantime, Jadeite was wondering what Enyalis Rei had been looking at behind his shoulder. Now that   
he had the golden opportunity to explain to her under the proper circumstances, he paused and thought earnestly   
before interrupting her thoughts. She seemed highly engrossed at something back there. Terribly preoccupied that   
she had unconsciously rested her chin on his shoulder.   
"Princess Enyalis Rei?" he asked softly, finally breaking her trance.   
She immediately distanced her body away from him and swayed at the music. "General...Jadeite?" she uttered  
nervously, saying his name for the first time.   
"I promised I'd tell you everything, didn't I?" he said. "This has been more than the right time."   
"It's too late," she mouthed angrily. "I just don't understand how you can seek friendship when you spy on your--"   
"--I'm sorry, Princess. We only want to know about your planet.   
"That is not the way."   
"Like you, we are not sure whether the Silver Millenium can be our true allies. I was only there to find out more   
about the planets. We stopped after we returned from Mars."   
The palace was filled with another lovely song, as only Ami and Zoisite left the floor. Jadeite was not finished   
explaining, though, and he held her waist tightly to continue on with another dance. He composed himself to tell her   
more, just as he promised, even if she displayed an indignant look.   
"Please understand, Princess. We do not wish to harm you. But now I know that best and only way is to meet the   
senshi guardians themselves."   
Enyalis raised her head and was disappointed to find that he wasn't at all angry like her. All he showed in his eyes   
were feelings of remorse. "You have met her," she said and bowed her head. She knew that if she continued to look,   
her guilt would increase.   
"It will not be repeated, Princess," he promised. "Trust me."   
"But I don't think you trust us," she accused with her steady, incensed gaze.   
That alone consumed Jadeite's soul in guilt. How could she not believe him? He felt her trying to escape from his   
grasp, but he held on tightly, much to her surprise.   
"The song has not yet ended, Your Highness." Jadeite told her formally looked back stubbornly at her and pushed   
her closer to him. Unable to struggle from his grasp, she continued to dance following his lead.   
Both princess and general were silent throughout the remainder of the song. His ego broken and she, intimidated   
by his furious gaze. The music will probably go on forever, enough for their cheeks to accidentally touch in uneasy   
sentiment. Enyalis Rei managed to find behind his shoulder, the benevolent Makoto, with her dreamy green eyes   
and rosy cheeks reserved for the fine-looking Nephrite, looking back at her with the same ardent admiration.   
Faultless chemistry on their first meeting. She watched them strut gracefully to the delicate tunes, until her   
moment with Jadeite ended. They would now part as enemies---the last thing that he wanted to happen.   
She gently pushed back away from him, with her eyes focused on the floor, and curtseyed. She left without   
polite pretenses even before Jadeite was able to finish his courteous bow. He saw her toss her ebony hair behind   
her shoulders and immediately got lost in the crowd.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


	7. Misunderstanding - Chapter 6

Awakening the Spirit  
Chapter 6  
MISUNDERSTANDING  
  
The frivolous disturbance within the dance had not escaped Kunzite's eye. He saw the Princess of Mars   
leave her troubled partner in exasperation. Gently, he distanced himself from the Princess Minako and   
kissed her hand.   
"Thank you for that lovely dance," he told her apologetically.   
The Princess of Venus smiled modestly, flustered at his courteous gesture. But he somehow noticed the   
sunny disposition which remained constant despite the chagrin behavior. He then approached his comrade   
standing alone in the midst of the celebration. A worried cloud settling on his tormented spirit.   
"Why is this not going well, Jadeite?" Kunzite asked. "Your disagreement with her can cause us trouble."   
Jadeite didn't bother to look at his friend's face. He had enough disagreement for one night and was quite   
apalled at Kunzite's insensitivity. He decided to walk away from all this, and left the room upset before he   
would even be lectured.   
Minako had seen all this from where she stood. She had not moved after the kind gentleman kissed her   
hand and had watched where he had gone. Now, she was wondering the reason for the concern over Enyalis   
Rei.   
  
*******************  
  
Nephrite led the tall princess into the veranda. The noise of the celebration has only lessened on this part of the   
palace. The peace on this place seemed inviting, he thought, as he sighted the magnificent view of his planet. The   
thought of Jadeite finally asking the Princess of Mars to dance briefly made him anxious. But he immediately   
suspended this thought to put his focus on the current situation. Besides, Jadeite can take care of himself.   
The Princess of Jupiter stood mesmerized at the Earth, the same way she did when she first saw those blue and   
white swirls on the same veranda. "That is your Earth," she remarked.   
Nephrite nodded. He already lost interest on the same clouds and skies he'd been familiar with ever since he was   
born...though that was hardly what it looked like from here. Nevertheless, he still remained indifferent. He noticed,   
however, that she was heavily engrossed! Those distinct green eyes of hers were pleasantly awed by the sight.   
The light glowing immaculately on her rosy cheeks. What could she have looked like if she loosed that high ponytail   
and let her chestnut waves fall on her lithe shoulders? But she'd have to leave those garland of laurel leaves on   
her hair....   
"You were thinking of something, General Nephrite?" she suddenly asked.   
"No," he lied. "I just remembered something...uh...."   
"Makoto," she answered softly, not minding his embarassment. "My name is Makoto."   
"Makoto..." he repeated. The Princess of Jupiter smiled pleasantly, pleased of hearing him mention her name.   
She then returned to her view. The kind general leaned on the Romanesque pillars, still unmindful of the glowing   
sphere she was so fond of. Considering it a distraction. Except that he wasn't at all bored with his view, either.   
  
*****************  
  
The Princess of Mars found herself walking through the forsaken halls that had once been a courtly arena of last   
night's grand event. She only met a small entourage who scurried about the palace, picking up pieces of cloth and   
confetti that had been scattered. No other royal individual frequented the main halls of the palace at this time. In fact,   
Enyalis Rei woke up realizing that she had not slept on her own bed. Princess Serenity and Princess Minako dozed   
peacefully beside her. Probably consumed from tireless conversation about the party. She could only guess that Ami   
and Makoto slept in their own separate rooms.   
She remembered that Makoto was last to enter Serenity's bedroom, while the two blonde princesses talked   
incessantly about their experiences. Hearing Serenity's calm disclosure of how the Prince held her gently and how he   
caught her when she accidentally fell, only improved Rei's own guilt. If not to enrage her feelings of disappointment   
fully. But then, she had to listen to Minako exclaim in disbelief why Makoto and Nephrite only stayed in the veranda   
to talk and glance at the breathtaking view.   
"Are you sure there's nothing else that happened?" Minako asked again, scratching her head. To which Makoto's   
answer was an honest nod coupled with traces of pink on her cheeks.   
Minako, however, with her enthusiasm totally engaged in girl talk, linked both her hands and nostalgically related   
how General Kunzite had asked her to stay and dance with him for the next song.   
Enyalis Rei further discovered that she, unfortunately, hadn't found a comrade in Ami. She was the last hope of   
ever contributing to the seemingly endless discourse. The Princess of Mercury, was for a time, settling her vision on   
what lay beyond the bedroom window. She confessed she had to leave General Zoisite on a chagrin note. Especially   
since he had to bring up the subject of destiny and probabilities--that topic which, she told him, is not that familiar to   
her. Maybe it was something she said or maybe it was what they were talking about. But there was to be some   
reason that later prompted him to kiss her.   
"It was only the forehead," the Princess of Mercury coyly admitted, to which her friends exhaled their breath of   
excitement. "But there seems to be something else..."   
Enyalis Rei remembered distinctly how her friends' faces were at her modest disclosure. Who could have ever   
known that the bashful Princess of Mercury would be the very first among them to experience her first kiss?   
The Princess of Mars stopped in her tracks as she remembered the conversation. She pictured Makoto in the   
veranda, Serenity tripping on her skirts, Minako graceful with her step... and Ami's kiss. Am I the only one with a harsh   
experience? she thought, helplessly. Maybe even the discord was her own fault. All the shame was finally rocking her   
bitter conscience.   
  
"How about you, Rei-chan?" Serenity asked innocently.   
"Didn't you dance with Jadeite-sama, Rei-chan?" Ami humbly inquired.   
She remembered reeling from the question, trying to mask the disgraced look on her face. She casually nodded   
and tried to escape their curiousity.   
Makoto, sensing her disturbed spirit, sat on the bed beside her. She gently placed her hand on top of Rei's.   
"You dance very well with him, Rei-chan," Makoto comforted.   
But Minako's tireless curiousity took hold and asked, "He kissed you, didn't he?"   
After a moment of total silence and hushed wonder, Enyalis Rei swallowed her breath and stared at their attentive   
faces.   
"No," she told them. "No, of course he didn't!"   
  
  
General Kunzite thought he was alone in the naked halls until he saw the same charming aggressor leaning on   
the wall, locked in distress. Immediately, he approached her and having greeted, "Princess Enyalis Rei," broke her   
pensive state in an instant.   
"General Kunzite," she greeted back, nervously. "I didn't see you."   
"How are you, Princess?" his virile voice boomed.   
"I'm fine," she answered and started to walk away. "Just fine."   
"Princess, I know of your feelings...against General Jadeite."   
As if something terribly sharp had struck her in an instant. Fiercely hurting her, at the mention of his name.   
"Believe him, Princess. We have to take measures in knowing even our potential allies. But I assure you, all we   
ever desire is friendship."   
"I'm not really sure, General Kunzite-sama."   
"You can trust Jadeite, Princess. He keeps his word...and he cares very much about you!"   
Kunzite watched her hastily leave from his presence, hopeful that she had dispelled all her apprehensions so   
that the alliance would continue smoothly. But what he has said impacted a strong influence on her reason, if he   
only knew.   
However, he turned to find a familiar figure gazing from the other side of the hall. Kunzite recognized the red bow   
that tied her golden hair. She then struck him with a guileless glare as she dwelt thoughtfully beside the corner of   
the walls.   
Minako stood straight and nodded casually as soon as she was discovered. She then continued her walk through   
the palace, finally understanding the reason behind General Kunzite's anxiety.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


	8. Fears - Chapter 7

Awakening the Spirit  
Chapter 7  
FEARS  
  
"Jadeite-san!"   
He lifted his chin to her and calmly restrained his surprise. His instincts had proven him correct of who   
she really was. He granted himself a moment to look at her, then he bowed his head and resolved   
to continue his walk...lest he can't force himself to move.   
"Yamete," she begged frantically, taking a step forward to block his way. "Please stop, Jadeite-san."   
He was right again. Her anxious appeal had overcome his will and he wasn't able to coerce the need   
to go on. So he remained there with his eyes transfixed on the floor.   
"I-I...understand," she stuttered. "Gomen nasai, Jadeite-san..."   
He astonishingly drew his gaze back at her again. He was sure she was the same person who changed   
him. The same raven haired princess who was as cold as the fire she held in her hands... except that today   
she did not possess that distinction. A rueful countenance had set in her eyes, despite still carrying the   
same appeal from the first time he saw her.   
"...I'm sorry, Jadeite-san. It's true what you say."   
He nodded.   
"We are indeed allies." She extended her right hand to him, while the other stayed on her waist,   
nervously clasping her gown.   
Jadeite had noticed her anxiety and dismissed the idea that the Princess of Mars was just fickle.   
Because that moment, her boldness was replaced with humility and her coldness with remorse--things   
he discovered just then she was capable of. He then extended his hand to her....   
"We are friends, Jadeite-san...Tomodachi...The Earth and Mars."   
Friends. He heard her mention it in simple sincerity, much to his disappointment. But he still held her   
hand firmly as much as she held his.   
She looked at his face with a thankful smile. But she wasn't yet aware that everything was still not   
resolved. She looked down at the hand that held hers. There were gray tattered edges on his glove....   
  
  
The Princess of Venus had also managed by accident to see these events transpire. She had seen their   
hands touch. Sure that their faces were misted with affection. Genuinely flattered by each other's presence   
in that coincidence. Minako gently put her hand to her chest and sighed heavily.   
"Oh, no." she whispered in her faithful corner.   
  
*****************  
  
Makoto had entered the bedroom with Enyalis Rei's alternate feelings. The next night after the party, the kind   
general had offered to accompany her in her walk again. With his shadow beside her, she felt safe and at ease.   
And she was always beguiled by his warmth as if it touched every single aspect of him, especially his genuinely   
cute, amiable smile.   
But she found the Princess of Mars standing by the tall window with her hair swept by the wind, lost in her   
own worried state.   
"Rei-chan...." she called.   
Her friend smiled weakly, glancing at the Princess of Jupiter behind her. "Mako-chan!"   
"Are you really leaving?"   
She nodded her head. "I will return here if I am needed."   
The Princess of Jupiter walked to her side and saw even more of her troubled disposition. She put her hand   
on Enyalis Rei's shoulder and asked, "Is something wrong, Rei-chan?"   
"Mako-chan...?"   
It was never part of Enyalis Rei to share what she felt. Everything lay deep within her--her thoughts, her fears,   
her visions. Makoto wished to reprimand all her anxieties but thought it would not be good to probe her about all   
this, considering the state she's in. Except she remembered the expression the time after the celebration, when   
they asked the Princess of Mars something about the dance.   
"General Jadeite..."   
"Huh?"   
"Does Jadeite-san have anything to do with this?"   
Enyalis Rei was shocked at Makoto's allegation and marveled at her perception. How had she known? "No," she   
answered. "It is not his fault."   
"Not his fault....?"   
Enyalis Rei nodded, adding to her friend's bewilderment. This time, she had her own resolve, however doubtful she   
thinks herself capable of explaining. She felt she had done enough to him and now she has to clear his name.   
"Makoto," she began. "We have met before."   
  
*****************  
  
Minako engagingly watched the mild-mannered Princess of Mercury talking with General Zoisite, recklessly thinking,   
That's all I do--watch! This time, however, she had heard their full conversation by the halls, though she might not   
understand all of what they said.   
"I don't think so," she heard Ami say. "You may have a point, Zoisite-kun, but there may be another way--"   
Ami-chan in an argument? But the general beside her listened attentively. Totally caught up in her explanation!   
Maybe he would be the only one who would be able to understand her brilliance.   
Minako shrugged the persistent tap on her shoulder and continued to watch them in wonder. Waiting for something   
to happen--like the kiss she shyly told them about...if only something would stop. The tap on her shoulder continued   
stubbornly to disturb her rash moment!   
"Yamete!" Minako shouted back in an irritated tone.   
Kunzite was shocked at her agitation. And a little wildly amused, as well. He then put the hand with his persistent   
finger away. Her wan face was instantly turning a faint crimson and now he was inevitably discovering for himself the   
blue in her eyes as they grew larger in his presence.   
It took her awhile to speak. "Kunzite-sama...!" she grimaced astonishingly.   
And it took awhile for him to speak as well and that silence only added to her self-consciousness and the red in her   
cheeks. "Princess of Venus," he began, trying to remember what he was supposed to say.   
"Minako." She whispered, disappointed that he did not know her name after all that happened two days ago.   
"That is your name, isn't it?"   
"What?" She tried to mask her surprise.   
"Minako." He repeated sternly. It took another few moments before he remembered the purpose of meeting her.   
Maybe it was the approach he took that became the distraction. Good thing that he remembered the information he   
needed. He then asked her about the Silver Millenium and what she knew about the alliance. And she knew everything.   
She answered articulately to every question he gave. Even if she did pause with avid laughter to conceal her confusion.   
"Is the Princess of Mars really leaving?" he asked.   
Minako bowed her head, suddenly feeling dejected. "I don't know," she answered softly.   
He bowed politely to her before he left.   
He doesn't know, she thought. She felt sorry for his naive concern. Somehow, she thought that he would not bring up   
Enyalis Rei, but then, of course he would. Maybe he would never forget and maybe she won't stop feeling deeply   
disappointed. Minako's frustration went unrecognized, as she watched him leave, maybe to find the answer to his last question.   
  
  
*****************  
  
The Princess of Jupiter took one last look at the veranda. It was all true, she thought, still seeing that Nephrite   
finally took a fancy looking at the Earth. She left him there, ending their walks in silent exasperation. Then, she wished   
that she hadn't brought up the subject at all, except that she needed to know the truth.   
It was all too perfect. Even from the very beginning. And that was the fault of their relationship...if seemingly, they   
had one. And just one question. Just one, turned it all into something big. Now, she wondered if part of it had been her   
fault.   
Makoto took one last look at her general, who had grown far too distant from her that night. She waited for him to   
look back. Maybe he will. Maybe he really will. And again, one last time....   
Nephrite stood there and surely she wouldn't be able to see the despair in his face. Damn! His planet only reminded   
him of her! Only now, he was looking at it the same way she did--the same way she was mesmerized and asking the   
same questions that triggered her fascination. But he had not noticed nor heard her pleading in the shadows. He   
even failed to see her leave her place from the door.   
  
*****************  
  
Jadeite sat in his room, locked in his usual pensive state. He took a glance at his tattered glove and removed it from   
his hand. It would be of no use to him anymore--treasuring something that doesn't really exist. He furiously threw it away,   
despite knowing that that was not the last thing she left an imprint on.   
He exited from his room with an ongoing dislike for Kunzite. Even if his only fault was to bring him the news about   
Enyalis Rei. At least, Kunzite got what he wanted. He wouldn't have to worry about the Princess of Mars and their   
friendship with the Silver Millenium.   
And her?   
Jadeite was unaware that he was walking fast--preparing to charge unexpectedly. He was completely unaware of the   
direction he was taking, except that he knew he was running out of time!   
Makoto, had, in the meantime, saw the intensely serious general striding in furious speed, as she stepped from the   
veranda. She felt sorry for his melancholic appearance. That was one time she was reprieved of her own troubles. She was   
supposed to allay her own fears having understood the real story behind it all. Except that Makoto saw that there was   
more than deep-seated infatuation on the side of Jadeite and even some strange fondness despite the Princess of   
Mars's aversion to men. Their story is so simple, Makoto thought, if they only knew.   
Jadeite found himself by the door where the Princess of Mars is said to stay. He was ready for the actual confrontation.   
He breathed deeply and with his naked hand, twisted the knob on the door. Slowly pushing its opaque structure away   
until it gave way to his entrance. He wondered if he had really ran out of time. His heart pounded faster at what he saw.   
A brilliant aura of burning red light greeted Jadeite.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


	9. Fair Apprehension - Chapter 8

Awakening the Spirit  
Chapter 8  
FAIR APPREHENSION  
  
The flash of red light only lingered to surround in a few moments. But its effects still prevailed even after its   
peaceful aftermath. The burning red aura was suddenly replaced with a familiar vision of home. Enyalis Rei   
saw the symbol of Mars burning brilliantly in the midst of the hall where her throne stood, gently lighting up   
even the little crevices inside the palace. She saw the two radiant spheres casting its own dim reflection on   
the tall window---the moons of Phobos and Deimos over the rusty plains.   
"How was your teleport, Princess?" she heard a familiar voice say.   
Phobos and Deimos smiled and bowed down. Their Princess is home.   
  
  
**************  
  
Jadeite sauntered sluggishly into the great hall where the other generals were waiting. He saw all of his comrades   
gathering by the marble steps and noticed that Queen Serenity was not seated at her throne. Kunzite gestured for   
him to move quickly so they could start their meeting, to which the erring general did.   
The Prince of Earth stood in their midst and can't help but notice the somber faces of two of his generals.   
"This will only be brief," the prince began as his only consolation to both Jadeite and Nephrite.   
Endymion talked about their three days on the Moon and how their friendship with the Silver Millenium has been a   
boon to them. Although, this seemed an ironic suggestion to some of his friends, having no knowledge of their recent   
episodes. The Prince has by far, been fortunate with his trysts with the Moon Princess and that has given him no r  
eason to complain. But even in that small gathering, he had not probably reserved the attention of the other two.   
Zoisite was all the more contemplating that the Princess of Mercury, even with her amenability and attractiveness,   
could not be easily won. And the impassive Kunzite was randomly occupied by something in the sidelines, covertly   
watching something from the corner of his eye.   
"Very well, then," Endymion continued. "One of us should go back to Earth and see how everything is...."   
A short silence interrupted the prince's words. Apparently, almost everyone in that circle had more than eager   
reluctance to stay.   
"I will go," Jadeite finally announced.   
"Jadeite-kun?" Nephrite asked in disbelief, knowing that it was something other than duty than bade his friend to   
volunteer.   
Endymion nodded. "Very well, Jadeite. You must leave not later than today."   
The willing general nodded without hesitation and bowed before his prince.   
  
**************  
  
This time, the Princess of Venus had only quietly stumbled upon the Earth allies as they went on with their meeting.   
She barely heard the ongoing discussion, of which the Prince of Earth was only giving instructions to Jadeite before he   
should go. Her eyes fell on the stoic General Kunzite whose manly stance acquired him a dominant presence. She watched   
them all bow to their prince before they left one by one. General Jadeite was the last to linger by his prince, casting a   
dispirited emotion over his serious facade.   
Minako leaned morosely on her wall and locked herself in a worried state. Why didn't he know? she thought.   
His own friend? His own friend to betray him? I saw both of them! It is clear who Enyalis Rei loved! And both of   
them inlove with her ...   
She sighed at the thought. She remembered how the serious and very manly general asked her to dance. All of   
them were very handsome, but he had chosen to dance with her--the comely Adonis who was handsomest of them all!   
His long platinum blonde hair that graced his broad shoulders and those perfect thoughtful stare that he cast....   
Minako's eyes gleamed as she reminisced.   
"Princess Minako."   
Her thoughts were disturbed when she had been discovered again. Kunzite shot a glance at the shamed princess.   
And she immediately cannot conceal the emotions welling inside her, and had decided that now was the time to tell him.   
"You didn't know, did you, General Kunzite?" she pleaded innocently.   
Kunzite took a step forward to move near her. "Huh?" he asked.   
Minako retreated and shook her head. "The Princess of Mars...Enyalis Rei...my friend," she cried, her voice cracking a  
little. "I saw her and General Jadeite!"   
Kunzite nodded absentmindedly and tried to comfort her, but she unabashedly turned her back against him to   
continue on her monologue, with her hands linked as if in prayer.   
"They touched so sweetly. He is so inlove with her! And I know Enyalis Rei is, too... maybe she doesn't show it at all,   
but you should see them together! I know Enyalis is also inlove with him!"   
Kunzite scratched his head again. He was baffled and at the same time, inevitably amused at her determined confession,   
though he already knew what she was talking about.   
Minako turned to him, almost teary eyed with her hands still linked in prayer. "You understand, Kunzite-sama?   
You mustn't stand in the way of true love!" she pleaded. "True love is something very unique and special...even if you also   
love Enyalis Rei...."   
The shock almost lifted Kunzite from his position. Him inlove with Enyalis Rei? She went on to say how he always asked   
about the Princess of Mars from her and always looking for her. Kunzite didn't know what to do with her innocent   
presumptions. A huge question mark hung low above him. He, however, wanted to tell her that he wouldn't stand in the   
way of his friend and the Princess of Mars, just like she asked. Now desperately marveling at her naive concern for her   
friend that he can't help but stand there, waiting for her to end her speech about the lovesick Jadeite and the Princess of   
Mars; and finally turning her face to him. And maybe move on with everything else she had not known---since her melancholy   
disposition only made Kunzite miss her cheerful smile....   
"Please, Kunzite-sama? Don't take Enyalis Rei from Jadeite-san," she pleaded seriously, finally facing him with the same   
gleaming eyes. "And--"   
Kunzite had impatiently interrupted her, that the Princess of Venus wasn't able to finish her own tedious discourse.   
He kissed her instantly before she even spoke another word, much to the chagrin of the fair princess. Her blue eyes grew   
large in surprise, her cheeks coloring a faint crimson as she smiled after he broke his 'brief interruption.'   
Kunzite knew that was the way he had exactly remembered her, and began to kiss her again....   
  
  
**************  
  
Jadeite stared at the veranda where he saw the sphere that was the kingdom he served. Somehow, his duty wasn't   
enough to force him to go. But what reason could there be for him to stay?   
He remembered how he had entered her room, desperate to see her again. The flash of bright red light surrounded   
him, and disabled him to go further as he shielded his eyes from the glare. But as soon as it was gone, he knew he was   
too late. The chamber where the Princess of Mars is said to stay was empty. She had probably teleported on the exact   
time. Furiously, he banged the crystal door and stormed out of her barren chamber.   
It was not all meant to be, he conceded. He just can't help but be fiercely infatuated with the elusive raven-haired   
princess whose own power defied her. Her coolness violently intimidating. Her arrogant stare from those piercing purple   
eyes only rendered him powerless. If only he had the power to choose, except that she held the advantage from the   
moment he saw her. But his comrades are right. He had done nothing but pursue her in vain.   
And fortunately, she might not return. This was Jadeite's last thought, sighing helplessly as he surrounded himself with his   
own aura, and prepared to teleport. Back to Earth.   
  
**************  
  
Enyalis Rei watched the sacred fire blaze angrily on the low scaffold. Its flames throwing itself on a turbulent wave and   
with its height amazingly not reaching the high ceiling. It was an interesting mix of fiery red and orange, and the powerful   
shade of blue in the center, however small it was, had the greatest intensity of heat, which was as blue as ....   
The Princess of Mars bowed her head in desperation. She yielded to her conscience which greatly disabled her from   
meditating by the sacred fire. No matter how much she tried repeating her chants in all kinds of tones, she can't empty her   
mind of any unwanted burden.   
"Your Highness..."   
Phobos broke the trance as she entered the room.   
"Do you wish to go out, Princess?" she asked. "You have stayed here...almost...the entire morning!"   
The entire morning? The Princess of Mars produced only a scant result from her meditation! All she accomplished was   
watching the fire dance its flames up, then down, then....   
"Something's wrong, isn't it, Princess?" her guardian asked with the same insight that reminded her of Makoto.   
"No!" was Enyalis Rei's instant answer, accompanied by a weak smile.   
Phobos had expected that feigned response from her princess. She had guessed correctly that her concerns were as   
far away as Queen Serenity's kingdom. From the time Enyalis Rei came back, she was never the same, having an enormous   
depression that she, herself cannot comprehend. The last time she came by the fire, was when she wanted to know the   
name of the intruder.   
Enyalis Rei swore that his was the last face she saw before she left---misted by the enormous flash of her brilliant   
aura. How strange that the mind should play tricks on one's own guilt! Imagining that she saw him before the light   
changed her surroundings to home!   
"Maybe you should go back and settle your troubles, Princess." Phobos suggested, as if she truly knew that her   
princess was beleaguered by the same stranger.   
But the princess of Mars had already returned to her trance---watching the flames curve its fiery hands, moving  
turbulently on the platform, up, then down....   
  
**************  
  
The Princess of Jupiter patted her apron until the kitchen was filled with a dust of flour haze. She coughed a little as she   
began opening the oven door. Tiny gray vapors emanated from the oven to mix with the unsettled swirls of flour dust in   
the air. Makoto pulled her little treasure from inside the oven---a pleasing medium sized, white pastry on a dish, all its   
chocolate thoroughly misted with snowy sugar and creamy twists of icing. She placed it on the table and lamented that   
not even the Princess Serenity was there to enjoy it. And it was a beautiful little masterpiece even to her own strict   
standards.   
"Why does everything have to remind me of him?" she murmured softly to herself. But then, everyone loves   
chocolate! Serenity and Minako would certainly fight over it...except they are both out right now...busy with...someone...   
Still, everyone loves chocolate! And that's why Makoto thought to have baked one for herself. It stood there with its most   
delectable appeal---alone. If not, in fact, the only perfect thing she's ever done. And not because it was anyone's   
favorite. She hadn't at all considered that, surely.   
A sturdy presence had, however, cast a shadow on her fine piece of work, making its wintry icing to dull in the light.   
Makoto realized that her company in the kitchen had unconsciously managed to take away the cake's glory, and looked   
up to see who it was.   
Nephrite stared at the statuesque princess, scantily covered with white dust of flour all over her pink cheeks and some   
all over her brown hair. Makoto immediately patted herself off, ashamingly, in front of her guest, feigning her surprise   
that he had found her in the kitchen. She tried to smile cheerfully in front of him while she dusted herself. The   
auburn-haired general watched amusingly from where he was and then diverted his gaze to what lay on the table   
between them.   
"Were you the one who baked this?" he inquired seriously.   
Makoto, thinking that he was still upset, nodded her head in disappointment. She watched the gallant Nephrite   
take the glove off his right hand and settled it on the table, and wondered what his next step would be. Much to her   
surprise, he dipped a piece of icing from the cake and tasted the entire frosting, licking all the contents from his finger.   
He had acquired a curious expression right after, and all the more with Makoto, who was very anxious about what he   
was going to say. That he should already tell her if he was upset and get it over with.   
"It's delicious!" Nephrite nodded in satisfaction.   
Makoto smiled at his reaction but was immediately caught up when he again dipped his finger with icing and presented   
his entire hand with the frosting close to her.   
"Here, try it, Makoto. It's delicious!" he told her, with her cheeks turning more pink.   
She tried to smile at his seemingly serious offer, and managed a gentle nod. Then, she immediately dipped her own hand   
into the frosting and tasted it for her own, still all the more flustered at his undivided attention when she did.   
He smiled amusingly and finished the frosting he had offered her. And then observed that she sighed comfortably after that.   
But Nephrite wasn't done yet. He leaned further to her and tried to wipe off the flour on her cheeks with his other hand, suddenly  
feeling her startled apprehension with his action.   
"You have some more on your cheeks," he said as she remained calm upon his concern. He then steadily lifted her chin to   
him as he leaned from across the table, trying to move her closer. Makoto, on the other hand, had not managed to control  
the blush on her cheeks as she saw him close his eyes and felt the soft pull of his hand, except that....   
"Nephrite-san!" she interrupted. Nephrite opened his eyes and was now the one startled at this moment. "You also   
have something on your cheek..." she said, and began wiping the dust with her hand. He closed his eyes again and as she   
allowed to be gently pulled closer to him.   
  
  
**************  
  
The Princess of Mars stood on the same patio where everything had all begun for her and the blonde intruder. The night that   
she slept, she had received visions that she had not asked where he was always in it. The kind general was as benevolent   
as he was then, but his soft aura was being overtaken by a huge cloud of darkness. Swallowing him completely until she   
could not see his face anymore. The darkness was not satisfied to take him away as it tried to overcome the Earth's   
peaceful glow, and even that of the Moon....   
Still unknown to her, the dream had become her own solitary warning of the future. But right now, she had wasn't yet   
capable of deciphering the current situation. Phobos and Deimos had told her that even men are incredibly capable to err,   
especially in the slightest situation, but that doesn't mean that they could not all be trusted. Except that Jadeite was always   
the stark opposition to what she had loyally believed in. He was to be the gentleman instead of being her terrible trespasser.   
He even turned out to be handsome, as well! That was probably the only thing she can't help but admit. And he had even   
defied her wishes from the very start! Why did he have to prove himself honorable? And why should he be the only exception?   
"Goodbye, Princess," Phobos and Deimos greeted as they entered the patio.   
The Princess of Mars remembered their words to her that morning. They told her to go back to the Moon and confront the   
trouble herself, as they had known her to always boldly finish whatever she endeavored into. She then nodded to her guardians.   
Enyalis Rei had decided serenely that she would follow the advice of her guardians. She had remembered Jadeite's face   
instantly as their words echoed in her mind. The Princess of Mars would go back to the center of the Silver Millenium and take   
that risk with the hope that she would not be too late. She closed her eyes and proceeded to wrap herself in her own aura.   
Her guardians watched closely as she initiated to teleport.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


	10. Actual Accord - Chapter 9

Awakening the Spirit  
Chapter 9  
ACTUAL ACCORD  
  
Serenity stopped in her tracks as she entered the great hall. The hair flowing from her two   
odango were swept away by a strong breeze emanating from the soft sanguine light whose   
brilliance was already familiar to her. And she calmly approached the light as it slowly revealed its   
unhappy guest. The Princess of Mars opened her sad eyes to Serenity and knew that she was   
already in the right place where she should have been.   
"Rei-chan...." Serenity murmured as soon as the glow from her aura finally settled. She was   
normally enthusiastic with their visits. But this time, she can't help but feel sorry for Enyalis Rei's arrival.   
'But he is already gone,' Serenity thought to herself.   
  
**************************  
  
Everything was always enveloped in fog. Visions that always arose from its hazy onset. The Earth's   
gentle radiance was again suddenly disturbed by a cloud of darkness that was as common as the last.   
Its unwelcome power caused a powerful tempest that was the start of the destruction. Several figures   
stood desolate in the midst of the storm with a reigning shadow above them---her scarlet hair covered all   
who stood stoic as she ordered the darkness to overcome its enemy, the Moon. But there was a small glow   
from the silver sphere that stood out against the murky dominance of her cloud....   
It was already late the next morning when the Princess of Mars arose. She tried to gasp for air as she sat   
on her bed, abruptly shaken. Her vision had been more frightening than the first. It tortured her by allowing her   
to see more detail and less signs. Especially the very figure who held sway over the enormous storm.   
What did the vision really mean? When would it all ensue? And why did I have to return here when I was   
already too late?   
  
Questions continued to plague Enyalis Rei until noon. Although she tried to add to the conversation when   
she dined with the Queen, thoughts of doom still continued to linger, as if the generals seated at the table, minus   
one, were the figures surrounded by dark thick smoke. She shook her head dismally and dismissed her imagination.   
"Rei-chan, daijobu?" Makoto asked thoughtfully.   
And then the Princess of Mars finally had the entire audience to herself. They were all blankly staring at her, well,   
except for Minako. Her gleaming eyes were still intent on the person across her, with her chin resting on the palm of   
her hand.   
"Yes!" Enyalis Rei answered with a huge grin. "Daijobu-yo!"   
She was actually thankful for the support of her friends who were careful not to mention the name of him who was   
absent, and even offering some advice. The situation had even actually sparked the interests of the leaders from Earth,   
with their comrade actually succeeding in shaking the coldness of the fire princess right down to her very core. And for   
her part, the Princess of Mars was thinking, that she probably still exhibited the most sullen appearance even when   
she tried hiding it under a comfortable smile---that, compared to the happy princesses seated side by side with her,   
she looked enormously wretched! It must've been due, in part, that she had not been sleeping soundly for the past   
nights.   
By late afternoon, when the sun had started to dim its light over the Lunar palace, Enyalis took it to herself to   
investigate her dream. If she can probe the signs, it would at least dampen her increasing anxiety. She then began to   
search every imaginable portal that would be as solemn as that of the room where the sacred fire was rekindled every   
day at Mars.   
She patiently opened every door in the hall and the eleventh door came to no surprise. The Princess of Mercury sat   
across General Zoisite inattentively paying attention to their game of chess. As she tried to redeem her queen from the   
kind general's hand, he had by far surrendered entirely to her. Even figuratively. The score was actually 3-2 in Ami's   
favor.   
"I let you win," Zoisite grinned mischievously.   
The Princess of Mercury smiled naively. "But I thought I was letting you win," she honestly told him.   
When Enyalis Rei heard part of their sugary and gracious dialogue, she had known that the day would not end as   
she had planned. This was, in fact, the first sign, only she had not recognized it.   
The Princess of Mars had even traveled to the kitchen and accidentally stumbled upon General Nephrite with streaks   
of flour all over his cheeks, even humbly donning on a frilly apron. If she only knew about their flour episode the other day,  
then she would understand what he was doing there with the kind Princess Makoto. But the Princess of Jupiter was busy   
with their work to explain.   
When at last, evening was about to settle, the Princess of Mars had found a vacant room far hidden from the populated   
areas of the palace. She knelt carefully on the floor and closed her eyes. Sure that no soul would ever disturb her from   
these dark recesses. The room had been empty enough to dissipate even one singular murmur. It would be time to begin   
her chant to meditate, as dread started to fill her chest already. It was all getting heavier, as she struggled to breathe.   
"Neeee, daijobu?!" The voice was then followed by incessant laughter.   
Oh, no!   
Enyalis Rei stood immediately and tried to walk patiently towards the door. I could be just more fortunate if I'd just hit my   
head! she thought, helplessly, then twisted the knob on the door.   
"Minako-chan!" she called. The Princess of Venus halted instantly and shot an innocent glance at her.   
That succeeded in preventing the Princess of Mars from getting angry. Of course, lovers would really seek the dark recesses   
for their privacy! She saw the stoic General Kunzite smile back at the cheerful princess and that was absolutely the rarest thing   
indeed...which, she just happened to break. Everyone was again involved in a staunch conspiracy!   
"Hmmm? Rei-chan?" Minako's large eyes inquired.   
Enyalis Rei shook her head regretfully. "Gomene, Minako-chan." She then proceeded to leave them, inspite of the bewildered   
Minako. She tried to follow in an effort to console the Princess of Mars, except for the soft tug by General Kunzite's hand. His eyes   
told her that her friend needed a moment alone, to which Minako nodded in understanding.   
  
With the frustration still unsettled, Enyalis Rei walked unknowingly to the great hall where no presence lingered above the   
marble steps. The huge entrance to the veranda was tempting and she found herself venturing to enter outside. The Romanesque   
pillars glowed amazingly with the aid of the dim pale blue light from the Earth. And it was indeed a marvelous view that she found   
all to herself. She was fortuitously spared of the last sign since Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion had exited a far few moments   
ago.   
The gigantic azure orb was fascinating enough to postpone her intended meditation. But it then seemed that it would beckon   
a storm. The dark clouds trying to suddenly overcome its placid atmosphere as it would be under another power. It wants to leave   
us all desolate and powerless. The same figure with her wavy tresses staring straight at her with her scarlet eyes...terrifying as she   
was....   
"Yamete..." she whispered.   
Her heart still pounding furiously when she uttered a word that seemed to stop the spell. She tried to catch her breath and   
glanced at the same blue and white swirls circling magnificently around the Earth. Peaceful as it was before.   
Are we really doomed? she thought desperately. What does this all mean? And he....   
She gasped. He is still back there. The last time she saw him was before she left. And she had pushed him to go back to his planet.   
It was all her fault! She had wasted all that time and she had really been too late. Will he ever survive that?   
But unfortunately, he might not return. This was Enyalis's last thought as she leaned morosely on the pillars.   
  
***************************  
  
Kunzite grinned as he entered the great hall where the throne sat. Still engaged by the stories of his buoyant princess. But his   
private moment had been interrupted when he saw a flash of white light break the void in the middle of the room. The new visitor   
stood regally as soon as the light settled.   
"Jadeite-kun." Kunzite greeted seriously.   
"Konnichiwa, Kunzite." The visitor greeted his comrade.   
"It is already good evening, Jadeite. What took you so long?"   
"I just checked how everything is, as Endymion's instructions. Queen Beryl has taken the task quite well."   
"I still don't trust her." Kunzite frowned upon hearing the name of their sovereign.   
"I, too." Jadeite answered, nodding.   
Kunzite looked at his gallant friend, wondering why he had not asked the question. He was about to leave when Kunzite asked   
him to halt. "She has returned, Jadeite."   
Jadeite smirked at the statement. It was the same person who has told him that 'she' had to leave two days earlier. "Who has   
returned?" he asked nonchanlantly.   
Kunzite smiled. "The mysterious woman with the bad aim."   
Jadeite grinned at the joke. "Enyalis Rei would not return. And it would be a good thing for both of us."   
Kunzite's eyes widened. This was not the same lovesick general who had just left. But then, Kunzite knew that holding on to the   
truth would be enough to break him. As before. "She did return, Jadeite. Do you think I'm lying?"   
"Where is she?"   
"I don't know. She had been circling the palace for a long time."   
Jadeite laughed. "It was too good to be true, then!" He shook his head and walked briskly towards the nearest exit, not allowing   
Kunzite to finish his nonsense. Why would she return? She didn't have any reason to!   
But Kunzite simply shrugged his shoulders. It would be of no more use to persuade the stubborn general who was veering away   
fast towards the nearest exit. In the direction of the veranda.   
  
***************************  
  
Is he still alive?   
Enyalis Rei shook her head in frustration as she leaned on the cold pillars. Would it be a tragic thing to do if she could just   
hope and   
wish that he was still okay? But the vision was too much for her. And it came at the wrong time when she was at her most   
vulnerable.   
She felt the tears welling in her eyes.   
Then, like a sharp chill that penetrated her soul, it came to her at that instant. It seemed all the more familiar and it was getting   
stronger and stronger. She covered her mouth with her hands to calm her surprise.   
  
Jadeite had concurred with his reason that she would never return. Kunzite can keep all the nonsense to himself!. His friend had   
only succeeded in filling his thoughts with more questions. Maybe he thought I would still be curious about her. But it would be   
better to ponder about these things on his own. He thought this as he entered and saw the immortal pillars that were lighted   
gently by a luminiscent azure. Kunzite was probably hallucinating, as well! The view had done that to him before.   
He nearly can't believe it. There she stood. The cause of his stubborn will. She was dressed in an exquisite long gown of cerise   
silk, with the light touching her graceful shoulders. Her raven hair swaying in the wind, and her long fingers covering her mouth as   
she stared at him with her surprised purple eyes. Jadeite was again plagued by her apparition.   
  
Enyalis Rei was glad that she was able to cover her lips with her hands before he even entered. It was on the appropriate time   
because she was able to hide the smile that formed in her lips when she saw who it was. Enough to break free of her   
nearly-dejected state. But the important thing was that there could still be something to be done! Her vision had only been a   
forewarning. The Earth where he came from can still be delivered from the dark clouds.   
"Jadeite-san...." she whispered patiently as she took a step towards him.   
  
Jadeite managed to hide his astonishment under his dispassionate stare. "Why does it always have to be a confrontation   
between us, Enyalis Rei?" he asked disdainfully as he walked towards her.   
"Huh?" She halted as he continued to come closer. She breathed heavily at the sight of him. Solidly approaching her as   
though he was a miracle that narrowly escaped the doom in her vision. He had caught her wary smile when she withdrew her   
hands. The first one he ever saw form in her lovely red lips. Jadeite thought that this was the more appropriate distance to look   
at her. In front of him was an ever remarkable face with piercing dark eyes, and even lovelier than when she was angry.   
"You shouldn't have returned, Princess." He told her without polite pretenses.   
It struck Enyalis Rei's ego when he spoke. The tears then remained to well in her eyes and with a casual toss of her hair,   
she stared at him angrily. He probably didn't understood what caused her to return. Never even bothered to consider the state   
she's in! Maybe, she even returned to warn him of her vision. And luckily, he is here....   
"Baka !"   
"Baka ?"   
"Then I shouldn't have returned!"   
The Princess of Mars began striding furiously towards the entrance. At least she was assured that the clouds had not yet   
dominated the Earth and that he was spared of all this. But Jadeite swiftly held his hands on her arms before she could get away.   
Now hopelessly reconsidering that she is really lovelier when she is angry.   
"I'm sorry, Princess," he sincerely apologized unable to contain his true affection as he held her supple arms in his hands.   
Enyalis Rei looked carefully in his deep blue eyes and unable to contain her true feelings as well. She now admitted that she had   
indeed missed him. Even if he had defied her from the very start.   
He is still here? What does it all mean? Are we all doomed?   
But he had returned to her.   
"You're here, Jadeite-san!" she whispered, her eyes gleaming for the first time. Everything after that had only come natural and   
seemingly even in the spirit of spontaneity. She raised her head and drew her face closer to him. And kissed him. Not even one   
part of her guilt progressed.   
But Jadeite was stunned. His eyes were open as he leaned closer to her, not familiar with a situation in which he had   
no knowledge of. She apparently wasn't able to feel his hand pulling her gently closer to him. Jadeite realized that she was indeed  
real. As real as his intense fascination for her. And still unaware of the mystery she had created for herself. He felt the rush of   
emotions in her chest and the tears flowing from her eyes.   
"Gomene, Jadeite-san," she whispered after she withdrew. She felt his warmth. His kiss. And how handsome he stared at her,   
still listlessly wondering what she had just done, and why she had just done that.   
"Baka !" he whispered. He smiled cheerfully as he held his hand to her chin and effortlessly raised her head to his. And after   
she closed her eyes, he touched his lips to hers again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.......................................  
All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei.   
Only fanfiction. No profit made out of this. 


End file.
